<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>soft. by peachcandykiddo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264833">soft.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachcandykiddo/pseuds/peachcandykiddo'>peachcandykiddo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chill Iwaois [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bantering, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, M/M, oikawa is an ass about skincare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:47:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachcandykiddo/pseuds/peachcandykiddo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>when it comes to skincare, oikawa tooru is a total pain in the ass. each night he spends way too long (in hajime’s opinion) moisturizing his face, just for the sake of smooth skin. as unnecessary as it seems though, tooru’s face is really soft.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime &amp; Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chill Iwaois [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1055540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>soft.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is just a little smth i wrote at work, experimenting a bit with present tense</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hajime is rough. he’s brutish, aggressive, and jagged around the edges. at least, that’s what he‘s always told. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he figures they’re not wrong, since whenever he looks in the mirror his brows are furrowed and a frown is plastered onto his face. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">but tooru? tooru is soft. in almost every way. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the guy shaves his legs for christ’s sake — just because he likes the feeling. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">while hajime is all jagged corners and calloused hands responsible for powerful attacks tooru is flouncy hair and delicate, strategic set ups. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">even his face was soft. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">under hajime’s tough, calloused fingertips the skin on tooru’s face is silky smooth, and hajime is pretty sure he could run his fingers along it for days. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“are you just gonna fondle my face all night?” tooru mumbles sleepily, peering up at hajime through squinted eyes. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“mm, maybe,” hajime muses, gently stroking tooru’s cheekbones with his thumbs, “your face is soft.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“well duh,” tooru breaths a soft laugh, “i don’t have an entire moisturizing routine for no reason.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i know, i’ve been on face time with you while you do it,” hajime chuckles, continuing to move his fingers back and forth across tooru’s skin. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“at least i make an effort,” tooru jabs, his eyes opening the rest of the way, “i know a certain ogre who could use some lotion.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ogre?” hajime grins and pauses his caressing of tooru’s face, “that’s a bit harsh.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“your hands are dry as hell hajime.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">while hajime is just joking around, tooru is dead serious. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">deciding he doesn’t want to have this conversation for the thousandth time, simply hajime leans in to press his lips to tooru’s. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“your lips are chapped,” tooru protests half-heartedly as hajime kisses him, fingertips sliding up to rest on hajime’s forearms. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“you’re full of it,” hajime maunders, hands traveling down to the back of tooru’s neck, “i put chapstick on yesterday.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“hajime, your skin care routine really is abysmal.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“just shut up and let me kiss you, asskawa,” hajime grumbles into tooru’s lips, and the other simply hums and lets him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">as annoying as tooru’s insistence on skincare and such is, his face is really soft. and it’s really nice to kiss. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>